


A Christmas Miracle (A Very Smutty Christmas)

by IneffableScript



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Christmas, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Has A Secret, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gay Sex, M/M, Merry Christmas, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableScript/pseuds/IneffableScript
Summary: After the Non-Apocalypse, Aziraphale feels he can finally enjoy Christmas. He thinks the only thing to make it perfect, would be to spend it with Crowley. But Crowley has a secret that might ruin Aziraphale's plans! Lots of fluff and smut, only a dab of angst.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	A Christmas Miracle (A Very Smutty Christmas)

Aziraphale use to loath Christmas. Heaven would work him to the bone each year to perform more and more miracles all over the globe. Christmas also meant triple the amount of customers that would come into the shop. On the rare occasion Aziraphale could return to his beloved safe haven, the moment he thought to open the shop would result in a nightmare of people piling in, moving things about, trying to bargain with him on the prices of his books, and demanding gift wrapping. He would close the shop very late in the evening and by the time he finished putting everything back in order, his corporation would be sore from his eyes down to his feet. Aziraphale almost understood Crowley’s need to sleep after the month of December.

This year would be different though. Aziraphale always wanted to like Christmas. What was there not to like? The bright, twinkling lights, patisseries baking Christmas cake, trees decorated from top to bottom in lovely little ornaments, coco in front of the fire, gift giving, lightly glazed hams, and, of course, ice skating. He could not dance, except, of course, for the gavotte, but Aziraphale had learned to ice skate more than 4,000 years ago when it was the only way of fast travel when he was desperately needed for a blessing one winter in Finland. And he could not wait to teach Crowley as he was sure the demon, due to his cold blooded nature, only hibernated back then and had never truly learned. But then, that was just the problem.

Since he and Crowley had spent the better part of the last century together, Aziraphale took notice that his demon counterpart would hide away in the winter, especially on Christmas Day. He assumed this was due to the meaning of the holiday and his friends demonic disposition. Aziraphale was prepared to do all he could to talk Crowley into spending Christmas Day with him at the bookshop and show him that he, too, deserved to celebrate the day. Aziraphale understood the awkward meaning to the day, what with it being the Almighty’s only living son’s birthday and all, but then Crowley had had no part in what had happened to the poor fellow. Crowley had done so much this year and deserved a Christmas Day like the human children get to wake up to. A warm home, gifts under a tree, and someone, dare he say, special to spend it with. 

Aziraphale smiled as he continued putting up the warm white lights in the window of the bookshop. There was no way the demon could pass up his offer if he could manage to get his favorite scotch for Christmas dinner, which is what he had planned to pick up that very evening. That was until he saw the demons down trotted face as he passed by the window. 

“Crowley! What ever is the matter, dear?,” Aziraphale said, his voice dripping with worry as he turned to look at the demon walking in, shivering as though he had walked through the Antarctic to get there. 

“Ngk-Just cold s’all,” the red head said, shrugging off the many layers he had piled on.

“Yes, yes. I know. Cold blooded. But how can you have such a long face with all these lovely things about?” Aziraphale finished hanging the final length of lights and clasped his hands together, beaming as he turned toward Crowley. “What do you think, dear? I know its not much. I don’t want to catch too much attention after all. But, oh, its the day before Christmas Eve already and I just couldn’t resist any longer! Perhaps...” He stepped closer to the demon, “perhaps we could get a tree, you know, to decorate… together?” 

“S’fine. Whatever you want, angel,” Crowley said looking away from his angelic friend, and stepping further into the shop. “Got any wine?”

Aziraphale was many things, but stupid was not one of them. He knew when something was on the demons mind and he knew Crowley was ignoring his last question. 

“Yes, Crowley, you know I always have wine. But do you think, perhaps, you can tell me what really is the matter? We’ve known each other so very long. You should know better than to keep anything from me.” The angel, knowing the demon would go in search for wine, snapped his fingers and suddenly held the Crowley’s favorite red in hand. “Let’s sit and talk, shall we?” 

Crowley didn’t say another word. He simply nodded, grabbed the bottle from Aziraphale, and headed for his usual place in the back of the shop. After pouring a glass for Aziraphale, pouring a glass for himself, downing the entire thing, and pouring himself another, he sat back and looked at the angel, still somber but more content as the alcohol warmed his blood. “S’what did you want to talk about?,” he said cooly.

“I haven’t the faintest clue why you are acting this way, my dear, but I think you should- oh whats the expression- spill the beans!”

“Nothing. S’all fine. Great. Fuckin’ cold can shove off, but everything is grand.” Crowley faked a smile as he took another sip of his wine.

Aziraphale knew this dance very well. It was the only other dance he knew, this proverbial waltz with the demon. He sighed and looked at Crowley, blue eyes catching sheathed golden eyes. He knew he was going to have to meet the demon with his dramatics.

“Crowley… I won’t ask you again. I don’t know why you insist on sitting there and lying to me!,” Aziraphale tutted and placed his glass of wine down. 

“Lying!? I-I sssaid everything is fine, angel! Can we pleasssse drop it?”

“Well perhaps you should get going if you are going to sit there in such a foul mood!”

“Aziraphale, pleassse...”

“I won’t have you ruining my Christmas spirit!”

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay?”

“Besides, you never appreciated the holiday!”

The demon threw his wine glass to the floor, causing Azirapahle to jump and stare at him with wide, crystal blue eyes. The demon had always been quick to emotions, but never had he purposefully broken something of the angels.

“Damn it all...” Crowley sighed and snapped his fingers, the glass fixed itself and the wine filled it again. “Sorry. I didn’t… its just… I knew this would come up and I… I don’t know how to tell you...”

Aziraphale got up and perhaps for the first time in the over 300 years he had owned the shop, he sat next to Crowley on the couch. He grabbed the redheads hands in one hand and removed his sunglasses with the other, gently setting them aside and uncovering those lovely wide amber eyes.

“Crowley, please tell me what has you like this? We are on our side now, remember? And quite frankly, my dear, I don’t think you could tell me anything that would truly surprise me.”

Crowley flinched a little, as touching was still new for them. He now felt so bare looking into the angels eyes and whatever traces of cold were left in his body, rushed away as his face flushed. 

“Yeah…‘lright then.” Crowley took a deep breath and braced himself. “Aziraphale, what if I told you that I am, in fact, bloody Santa Claus?”

“Santa…. Claus? THE Santa Claus? The robust fellow who delivers toys all over the… the world to… to children?”

“Yes.”

“The jolly fellow in a red suit?”

“Tha’s the one.”

“With the reindeer?”

“Ya know, I still haven’t a clue where the reindeer bit came from! I don’t even use the Bentley!,” Crowley scuffed a nervous laugh and looked at his angel, who looked as though the wind had been knocked out of him despite not needing it. “’Lright angel?”

“Yes, quite!,” was all Aziraphale could get out before his cheeks began to puff up and turn red. The demon was worried, but only for a split second before the angel suddenly burst into laughter. Tears began to stream down his beet red face. He continued to laugh until Crowley scuffed and pushed the angels hands away. 

“No no no! I’m sorry, my dear! But… but surly you are jesting, yes?”

Crowley, now face almost as red as his hair, shook his head. As Aziraphale began to laugh again, Crowley stood to leave. Aziraphale quickly went after him, wiping tears from his face. 

“Oh Crowley I’m sorry! Please don’t go!” He caught the demon by the waist and pulled him to him. “Please dear. Stay and tell me your story. I’m sorry I laughed. It just seems...”

Crowley turned in his gasp to face him. “Like a lie, right? Because how could a demon possibly be the bringer of joy to children, right?”

“No, not at all. What I mean is, you can’t possibly be Saint Nicholas, my dear. I knew him. Kind man, but kept getting himself into trouble. I’ve always known you to have a soft spot for the human children, but to go out of your way to deliver gifts to them on the holiest night of the year? That...” even as the words were leaving his mouth, it dawned on Aziraphale that this sounded exactly like Crowley and his face dropped. “Oh… oh my. But! But my dear… all this time?”

“Well sort of,” Crowley croaked. He noticed that Aziraphale was no longer smiling, but gazing at him with such adoration, the angels eyes smiled for him. 

“Would you mind so very much as to tell me your story?,” Aziraphale asked, taking Crowley’s hands in his again and slowly leading him back to the couch. 

“Spose so. But can you tone it down a bit, angel? Your hurting my eyes.” Crowley collapsed onto the couch and rubbed his fisted into his eyes for a moment. 

“Oh! Yes, sorry, my dear.” Aziraphale sat next to his demon, his glow simmering a bit. Crowley looked at his angel and smirked.

“Le’s see… I think… well I know… it started after the Ark, actually...” Crowley started, tilting his head back and letting his eyes rest on the ceiling.

The Ark. When Crowley was not able to save any of the children from the Almighty’s wrath, he felt an undeniable sense to guilt. More than he already did from the Fall. He had to do something, but there was no way of bringing those children back. Everywhere he went, in every child he saw, Crowley saw looking back at him those tiny, desperate, and blue faces. 

So unbeknownst to him, he became a sort of guardian to the children he passed. Everywhere Hell sent him, there was yet another young one without food, another with no home, another being made to work for their family to make ends meet. Crowley would snap his fingers and fix it all for them without a second thought as to what Hell might say. And for those not needing, but lonely, he began to miracle tiny toys. Small balls or dollies usually. It was the least he could do. The only thing he could do. Give them toys to occupy them from the sad and crazy world around them. It never seemed enough, but Crowley told himself it was his demonic duty to give the children toys to annoy to their parents and cause just a tiny bit of chaos. And, of course, making their lives as he thought they should be was going against the Devine Plan, or so Crowley would report to Down Stairs whenever they began to ask. 

After more than a few decades of doing this, Down Stairs began to ask more and more questions. Was the demon going completely soft? Crowley decided that maybe doing it once a year would be best and if he had to convince the high ups that he was doing it as a way of unholy intervention on one of the holiest days of the year, so be it. Soon, other cultures began to catch on and create their own version of this the day. The people of Austria and Hungry believed either the spirit of St. Nicholas would visit them if they were good or a horned demon would visit those that were naughty. Further down the line, St. Nicholas became the King of Christmas and then Father Christmas. The American’s were the first to start calling him Santa Claus. It was no thanks to Thomas Nast that kids got the idea that gifts were to come to all at this time, causing parents to make up for those Crowley did not visit. 

Now when it came to the sleigh, reindeer, the red suit, and the likes, Crowley had no idea how those rumors started. He simply bent time and space once a year to go to children he knew were in need of something. He was vaguely aware of the bishop in the 4th century that also assisted children and became a Saint for it and all the rest, but Crowley had been doing this longer than any of them and he never once saw them in his travels. As far as he was concerned, he was the actual real deal.

“So… then why do you hide from me on Christmas Day, dear?” the angel asked as accusatory as he possibly could. 

“Its damn tiring all that is! I save up a months worth of miracles, travel about in different climates, risk getting caught not just by humans but by Hell, and all in the span of one night! Lets see you do that and not be exhausted after, angel!”

“Ah! So you sleep then! Well...”Aziraphale brought Crowley’s hands to his lips and kissed them softly. “Then I suppose I should have a warm bed and fire going for you when you come home then? Is there anything else you might need?”

Crowley gaped at Aziraphale and felt the heat rise lightly in his boney cheeks from the kiss to his hands. “Angel I… No… sounds nice...” was all he could manage to get out. The thought of Aziraphale sitting in bed with a book waiting for him flashed through his mind.

“You aren’t even a little peckish when you get back?”

“No! Ha! In fact, its no thanks to you that I eat more than I do in a year in a single night!” Crowley flashed a smile at his hedonic angel. The angel looked at the demon quizzically. “Milk and cookies, angel? You don’t remember the time you tried to track me down after the Blitz and the child saw you eating their cookies at the hospital in America?”

Aziraphale remembered that night so differently. The demon, who had spent the last 80 years sleeping before he decided to so conveniently save the angels life, left that December so suddenly, that Aziraphale feared he would never see him again. He thought the demon was running from him again, so to right things, he followed the demons trail to America. Seemed a bit odd that he would catch his presence in a hospital of all places, but Aziraphale chalked it up to being something Hell had sent the demon there for. It took so long to get there, he was sure he had missed Crowley entirely. When he arrived to the hospital, he was a little worse for wear. He did remember finding the lovely little biscuits left out with a glass of warmed milk and could not help but take one for all the trouble he had gone through to get there.

“I don’t remember any child though,” the angel tried harder to remember. 

“Thats because I acted quick enough to make him shut it!” Crowley snapped. His temper quickly simmered as he continued. “He called out ‘Santa’ to you, which I did not blame the little chap, given you looked as though you had not shaved in weeks.”

Aziraphale’s eyes shot up to meet Crowley’s and a hand came up to touch his mouth. “Oh! Oh dear! You saw that!? I was really hoping to shave before I found you. You know me, always doing things the human way.”

“S’fine angel. You… you looked rather fetching, though...” Crowley looked down at Aziraphale’s other hand that still held his, clearly avoiding eye contact. “Anyway… I made it seem like a dream to the boy, but you know kids. He told his friends, his friends told theirs, and so on. So technically!” Crowley wickedly smirked. “You are Santa Claus! They built his image after you, ya know. Jolly bloke, red cheeks, pale hair and eyes, can’t pass up a cookie if his life depended on it.”

Azirapahle took his hand back from Crowley, which only stung the demon a little, and crossed his arms over his chest. “I! I’m sure there were plenty of men that looked like that! And I have no idea what you mean about the biscuits! I have...”

“Standards, yes, I’m aware angel.” Crowley finished, letting his smile fall into one less menacing and into one more adoring. “Only home baked, fresh biscuits for you. I’ll be sure to bring some back for you Christmas morning. Ya know… if you’d like.” He let his long fingers reach out and gently touch the angels knee. 

The angel could never stay mad at his demon long. He let his arms unfold and his hands rest upon Crowley’s that rest on his knee. “So, that is… do you mean to say that… you will try to spend Christmas Day with me then?” 

“Yeah, if you’d like,” Crowley said but his tone made it come out as he meant it to mean which was of course angel, anything for you. Aziraphale’s smile shined down on him, assuring him his meaning was understood. 

“I think I’d like that very much, my dear,” Aziraphale flushed a little as he looked at his friend. 

Crowley always thought his actions spoke louder than words, especially when they always failed him around Aziraphale’s brightness. He thought a moment and allowed his smile to touch his eyes as an idea came to him. With his free hand he snapped his fingers. The air moved about them a moment, the sound of small bells silently rang out, and then the high bravado of violins that began "The Christmas Song" rang out from above. Aziraphale gasped a little, a playful smile dancing across his lips. 

“You wily old serpent! What have you done?”

Crowley moved to stand, allowing his hand turn in Aziraphale’s so that he was grasping it, beckoning the angel to come with him. Aziraphale stood and follow Crowley as he led him up the stairs to the angels apartments above. Crowley could not help but keep looking back at his angel’s face, the look of wonderment tracing across his features and making him some how look so much younger. As they reached the top of the stairs, Crowley stepped back, opened the door, and gestured for his friend to enter. Aziraphale cautiously walked into his rooms and Crowley chuckled as he heard the angel’s breath catch. 

The fire was blazing in the fireplace and two deep red, crushed velvet stockings now hung from the mantle. Upon further inspection, the angel saw their names neatly embroidered upon them, his in blue and Crowley’s in amber. He turned to look toward the bed and found his normal tartan duvet replaced with that of a lush white faux fur blanket with red silk pillows. He let his eyes drift over to meet Crowley’s for only half a second before turning to the window and catching sight of the tree. Aziraphale did, in fact, do a double take. 

He strode over to the tall, full tree and reached out a hand to touch its delicate pine needles. Its branches were adorn with red mesh ribbons that streamed from the top of the tree to the floor. White ornaments hung from it, all giving away little memories stored by Crowley over their 6000 years together. Small ducks, crepes, books, Bentley’s, a bust of Shakespeare, and even wings could all be seen among so many others, as well as red bells and bows placed just so. Warm white lights set the whole thing in soft glow and at the very top, the most luminescent golden star Aziraphale had ever seen apart from a real star shown down upon him. When Aziraphale turned to walk back over to Crowley, who was now propped in the door frame, the demon noticed a sheen in the angels bright cerulean eyes. 

Crowley shifted till he was standing, looking at his angel concerned. Aziraphale smiled softly, causing a small tear to spill over onto his cheek.

“My dear, dear friend… thank you,” Aziraphale said softly, not letting his eyes fall from Crowley’s intense gaze. The demon suddenly wished he had his glasses as the angel seemed to see into him. 

“S’nothing angel. I just thought I’d… share what I always wanted Christmas to be with you.” Crowley felt the heat on his cheeks. “You said you wanted a tree. You know me. Not a fan of the human way. And if you thought I was going to come back here under that thing you had, you’re out of your fucking mind.” 

Aziraphale chuckled and moved closer, possibly closer than they had ever been. 

“Hope its not too much,” Crowley continued nervously. Before Crowley could continue to spout more nonsense, he heard a bell ring above his head. He looked up to see a small glimmer form above them. He watched as it bloomed into a full mistletoe. 

“Angel?,” Crowley crocked as he looked back at Aziraphale, who was bring his hands up to grasp lightly at the lapels of his blazer. 

“Its pure perfection, Crowley, but you were missing one…” Aziraphale was now a breath away from the demon.

“Small...” he glanced down at Crowley’s slightly gapping mouth and trembling lips and wet his own. 

“Detail.” He closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. Crowley pressed lightly, not wanting to scare his angel, but wanting more. Aziraphale hummed into the kiss before pulling away slowly. The record skipped and the angel released the demon, snapping his fingers to change it. Crowley rolled his eyes a little as he heard Eartha Kitt’s voice ring out the first lyrics of "Santa Baby".

“Really Zira?” Crowley’s eyes bulged as the nickname he had privately called the angel in his mind all this time came tumbling out. However, as the demon looked at his angel, he thought he could almost see his halo from how brightly he seemed to shine. Almost as bright as the golden star atop their tree.

“Zira? Hmm… yes. I think I rather like that. And I think I’d also rather like to dance with you, my love.” Aziraphale held out a hand to his demon and smiled ear to ear.

“You realize this will be a fucking mess, right?” Crowley chuckled, but slowly lifted his fingers to grasp the angels. 

Aziraphale pulled Crowley to him, stumbling back from the force of it. He went to place his other hand on Crowley’s shoulder, but Crowley raised that hand instead. Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hand and placed it on his waist and placed his hand back where he intended it to be. They both laughed deeply this time and started to very, very slowly sway. 

“Yes, I know. But what a lovely mess it will be,” Aziraphale leaned forward and placed his cheek against Crowley’s shoulder.

“H-Happy Christmas, Zira,” Crowley managed his brain to spit out of his mouth, however ineloquent. He kissed his angel atop his soft white curls.

“Happy Christmas, Santa Claus,” Aziraphale sighed a laugh into his demons chest.

“Oi! You don’t get to call me that!” Crowley tripped a tad over his own feet causing Aziraphale to chuckle softly. Crowley could feel his breath catch the bare of his chest at the top of his v-neck shirt, causing his breath to catch a bit. 

“I suppose you are quite right, dear. Though, it does suit you.”Aziraphale weaved a little too much, causing Crowley to have to catch him from tipping over too far. Their eyes met again and for some reason caused heat to rise in Crowley’s cheeks. He still felt so bare without the dark shades hiding him. 

“Whacha mean, angel?” Crowley cocked his head a bit to the side, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“I simply mean that… well...” Aziraphale stopped their dancing and brought the hand that was resting on Crowleys shoulder up to his warm cheek. “You are so very kind, my dear demon.” He braced himself a bit for what might come next, closing his eyes. What he didn’t expect was the demons lips crushing so fiercely against his. 

Crowleys hands were at his lapels, but not in a menacing way. His fingers gripped to the angel as though he would fall again should he let go. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around his demon, letting a hand find its way into his fiery locks, and pressing deeper into their kiss. Crowley slowly pulled away to sprinkle several small kisses over his angels cheeks, nose, and lips.

“Say it again, Zira...” he all but whispered, begging Aziraphale. Tears welled in his amber eyes.

“Gracious, beautiful, selfless, brave demon...” Aziraphale punctuated each word with a kiss to each of Crowleys cheeks. He brought a hand up to wipe at the tears spilling on the demons flushed cheeks. 

“More… please...” Crowley let a hand tangle softly into Aziraphale’s curls, still afraid to scare his friend away should he cling too tightly. He knew it made no sense as the angel continued to pepper kisses across his face and tugged at his hair to pull his head back to spread those kisses to his chin and neck. 

“Lovely, sweet boy...” Aziraphale continued, allowing his hand behind the demons back to scale down his low back and under his shirt and blazer, pressing his fingers there. He began walking Crowley backwards toward the bed. 

Crowley gasped as Aziraphale push him onto the bed. He reached up for his angel to join him. Aziraphale admired how Crowley looked, face flushed, crimson hair mussed and aflame against the white fur comforter. But he knew he would look so much better without all those clothes and snapped his fingers. The demon scuffed a laugh and smiled wickedly. 

“Angel, I think you just landed yourself on my Naughty Lissst,” Crowley whispered as Aziraphale crawled over him. He snapped his fingers as well to get the Principality out his clothes, but gasped at what was underneath. 

“Just a little angelic miracle of my own...” Aziraphale huffed into Crowley’s ear, flush covering his face, shoulders, and chest. He wasn’t quite ready to reveal his gift to Crowley, but the blasted demon always went so fast. Under his clothes, Aziraphale had wrapped a very long bit of red ribbon all about his body. 

Crowley sat up and brought his hands to the angels chest, where pale blond hair speckled under the red ribbon that crossed over his nipples and over his shoulders. His eyes followed the ribbon as it wrapped around Aziraphale’s neck in a bow, down his chest again, around his waist, and finally between his legs. He brought his arms around his lover to feel the ribbon across his back and ass as well. He let his eyes only sneak a peak at Aziraphale’s groin, his breath catching to see red about it as well. He didn’t want to ruin the surprise for himself after all. 

“Well are you going to unwrap me or did you truly want to wait till Christmas? Because you know very well I could wait till then.” The angel chuckled, resting his hands on his knees and sitting primly before his demon. 

“Fuck no!” Crowley’s hands scrambled up to Aziraphale’s neck where the bow began. 

Long fingers tugged gently on one strand of ribbon, pleased to receive a soft sigh from his angel. When the bow fell apart, the demon took one strand into hand and brought it about the blondes neck. All the while, Aziraphale kept his hands on his plush thighs and let his lake blue eyes follow the demons hands ministrations. When Crowley managed to get the ribbon free from Aziraphale’s neck, he leaned forward and kissed each side hungrily. He let his lips continue as his hands pulled the ribbon down and around the blondes chest. He tugged the ribbon free from behind relieving bright pink, perked nipples and moved his ravenous mouth to each nipple, slowly tugging each one with his teeth. This caused Aziraphale to bring his hands up to grasp either side of the demons face. Crowley tugged away from his lovers nipple, delighted to see them red and swollen from his biting and sucking. 

“Hands down, angel,” he said bringing his lovers hands back to his thighs. “This is my gift, after all, and I don’t feel like sharing jusssst yet.” He smiled and planted kisses across Aziraphale’s chest, going back to unwrapping him. 

“Y-yes dear,” Aziraphale huffed, already sweating from Crowley’s handy work to his nipples. He closed his eyes and let his hands fist against his thighs trying to concentrate on holding still for Crowley. 

“Such a pretty package. Wouldn’t want to tear it,” Crowley said before planting a kiss just above his angels stomach. 

He was getting closer to the finish, now pulling the ribbon from around the angels waist to reveal his navel and stomach. He paused to pay extra attention to the thick mound of flesh there. He knew how sensitive Aziraphale was about this area both mentally and physically. He pressed his finger tips into the sides of it and placed open mouthed kisses to each thin, pale stretch mark, delighting in how this made his lover squirm now. He could now feel the angels cock pressing up against his throat, tip already straining the bright red ribbon dark crimson. He pulled back teasingly and placed a quick kiss there just to hear his angel release a guttural moan. He chuckled and sat up. 

“Oh! Oh dear, I-I’m sorry!” Aziraphale’s eyes were wide, surprised by his own lack of control. 

“S’alright, angel! I think you’ve been good enough to land yourself back on my Nice Lissst. Come lay down for me now.” Crowley patted the pillows behind him as the angel followed his directions, lying down on his back. 

Crowley slithered over top of Aziraphale’s legs, pulling them over his shoulders. He pulled the ribbon from between the angel cheeks and kissed each thigh several times each as he unwrapped them. 

“You’re really breath taking, Zira...” Crowley whispered pulling his angel’s legs farther apart to take in the view. 

“Then I suppose its good you don’t need to breath, my love. Now, do please get on with it.”Aziraphale laughed softly and ran a hand through his demons hair. 

Crowley smiled and began unwrapping the rest of his gift. He gasped as he realized how tight the angel had wrapped his his balls and cock. He watched as they strained against the soft ribbon, aching for release. He let his long fingers take extra time unwrapping his lover, careful not to touch him as much as he could and savoring how debauched it was making the angel. Once he was fully released from the tight ribbon, Aziraphale sighed in relief. Crowley placed more open mouthed kisses against the inside of Aziraphale’s tights as he caught his breath, so to speak. 

“What do you want, angel? Anything you want and its yours,” he said between wet kisses, his mouth wanting so badly to kiss the cock pressing on the side of his face. 

“Well, my dear boy, this wouldn’t be a gift if I didn’t take proper care of you.”

“And how do you want me?”

“I think, like this.”

“Want to give a new meaning to ‘missionary position’, aye angel?”

“Crowley, do shut up and sit on my face, please.” 

“Ngk! Yes Zira.” 

Crowley climbed on top of Aziraphale, sitting gently on his chest before the angel managed to wrap his arms around his legs and pull him fully over his mouth. Before he knew it, Aziraphale’s tongue was burning white hot inside him. His hands shot up to twist into Aziraphale’s hair. 

“Fuck angel!” He rutted against the mouth licking away under him. Aziraphale hummed in satisfaction, pushing his tongue in further to open Crowley more. Crowley arched his back, wanting more and more of the angels wicked tongue. He gasped as he suddenly felt the Principality’s tongue dive dipped still.

“Angel! More tongue!? Thatsss m-m-my trick!” He whined and withered around Aziraphale’s miracled longer tongue. It did not stop growing until he was able to just graze the spot that made the demon moan obscenely above him. 

“Yes! Just there! Fuck, Zira!” Crowley’s hips were now a frenzy against Aziraphale’s mouth. Just when he thought he would come any moment from angels blessed tongue, he was suddenly very empty, gapping, and whinging for more. 

“Now now dear! There there!” Aziraphale said in an assuring voice, patting Crowley’s thighs. “We aren’t done yet. Do sit on my cock now like a good demon.”  
Crowley scrambled to fill the emptiness his angel left him with. He eased down on Aziraphale a little quicker than the angel likes, desperate to be filled again. He sighed once he bottomed out, letting his hands tangle in the thin hair on the angels chest. Aziraphale brought up a hand to cup Crowley’s red, sweating face. 

“There now. You do look ever so gorgeous like this,” Aziraphale thrust up into his demon, causing Crowley to cry out in surprise. “I love to see you, all of you. I love telling you how good you are. You are good, are you not?”

“Yes...” Crowley said softly, beginning to push down against Aziraphale as they start to find a rhythm.

“Sorry, dear, what was that?” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley’s hips and thrust harder into him.

“Oh yessss angel! I’m, I’m g-g-good for you!” Crowley was quickly falling apart, his own prick dripping come all over the angels chest. 

“Show me how good you are Crowley. Show me how beautiful you are for me.”

Crowley instinctively reached between them and began to thrust into his own fist, continuing to all but bounce up and down on his knees on Aziraphale. If the angel wanted a show, Crowley was going to give him one. 

“Yes! Good, gorgous demon. Brave, gracious man. Come here, let me kiss you!”

Crowley fell over Aziraphale, his long snake like form allowing him to contort so that he could continue stroking himself at the same time. His mouth crashed into the angels, Aziraphale immediately tangling a hand into Crowley’s hair to press deeper into the wet kiss. The angel’s other hand grasped the demons backside tightly, urging him on. Crowley let his other hand pinch at Aziraphale’s nipple, earning a moan from his angel. He continued kissing Aziraphale’s jaw and neck so he could listen to the sounds his angel could make for him. Aziraphale continued to thrust deeper into Crowley, feeling his orgasm begin to collect in his stomach. 

“So good to me, my darling. Would... do anything for me.”

“Yes, only for you Zira. Only good for you.”

“Then...then you wouldn’t mind me trying something new, my love?”

“Anything, angel. Always.”

Aziraphale may look like a fluffy, middle aged man, but he was once a warrior and therefore very strong, swift, and, even at times, flexible. Before Crowley could say another word, the Principality had him on his back and was gazing down at him with those ocean eyes. 

“Angel, what...”

“Just completing my gift to you, darling,” Aziraphale chuckled and thrust into Crowley slowly again to calm his demon a bit. “I remember reading about something I thought you’d like once and I wanted to see if I could in fact do it. Sp please, bear with me dear.” He smoothed Crowley’s damp hair and trailed kisses down his taunt chest, continuing his praise on between kisses. 

“Handsome...” Crowley covered his face with his hands, afraid tears might show at any moment. 

“Brilliant...” He looked down between his fingers and realized Aziraphale kept going down.

“Worthy...” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley, gold meeting sapphire through long finger tips, just before he took the tip of Crowley’s cock into his mouth.

Crowley’s hands left his face and gripped the pillow behind him. 

“Aziraphale! I’m…How!? You can’t!”

“Sokay, mer dear,” Aziraphale purred around his tip before taking another inch into his mouth. Crowley gasped in disbelief. 

“Angel, you really- oh fuckk- don’t have to...” before Crowley could finish, Aziraphale took the rest of him completely into his mouth, sucking and making lewd moans with each bob of his head. 

Crowley tangled his fingers in Aziraphale’s wet curls again, unable to keep his hands off him. He was in disbelief that the angel loved him enough to not only sign his praises, but to fill him in every way possible, to make him feel all but worshiped. He felt cool tears fall on his hot cheeks again as he became overwhelmed with emotion. 

“Angel… Zira… I… I love you,” He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. It was all too much. 

Crowley tugged at Aziraphale’s hair to let him know he could stop if he wanted, but Aziraphale only answered back, by taking his balls in hand and squeezing them softly, allowing his teeth to graze the length of Crowley as he pulled up. Crowley thrust into Aziraphale’s mouth and cried out. 

“Ssso… you want me to come like this then!? Greedy angel!” Crowley tightened his pull on the angel’s hair in an attempt to take back what little power he had left. Aziraphale pulled off his cock with an indecent pop. 

“Yes dear, that was the idea. Now, be a good darling,” he hummed as his took Crowley completely back into his mouth and began to thrust harder into him.

“Oh fuck! Angel! Right fucking there!” 

Aziraphale began to work double time, thrusting madly at Crowley’s prostate while he brought his hand up to stroke and suck him off at the same time. 

“Aziraphale!,” Crowley cried out, arching his back and thrusting into his lovers mouth as he came. He thought for a moment he had changed into his snake form as his whole body began to go limp around him. Not a moment later, Aziraphale was coming inside him, sent over the edge by Crowley’s hole tightening over him. He continued pumping into Crowley, riding out his own orgasm, but helping him to finish his till his prick lay spit wet and limp in his mouth. 

Crowley felt one with the bed, feeling more full than he’s ever felt in his whole existence. Tears dripped from his eyes as he laughed at the insanity that just happened. Aziraphale pulled out of him and collapsed next to him into the bed, on his stomach. 

“I love you too, my dear. So, so much.” He beamed at Crowley, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears away. 

Crowley quickly wrapped himself around the angel and stared into his eyes. His hands raking through the angel curls in a way that said never let me go. Aziraphale pulled Crowley flush to him, peppering his face with kisses to say back never ever, my love. 

“You are absolutely mad you know. But… thank you. For everything.” He kissed Aziraphale’s swollen lips softly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his head under the angels chin.

“My pleasure. Happy Christmas, darling.” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair. He snapped his fingers and they were clean and the white fur duvet covering them. The only light in the room was that of the warm lights from the Christmas tree. The record now softly played “Here Comes Santa Claus”. 

“Rest now. You have many little ones awaiting your arrival once you awake.”

“Happy Christmas, Zira.” Crowley chuckled and sighed, drifting off to sleep in his lover’s arms.


End file.
